mskmdndwfkafandomcom-20200215-history
Artor Drakkon
|species = Human|languages = * Common|hair = Red|eyes = Blue|skin = White|age = 62|gender = Male|universe = Realm-1}}King Artor Drakkon of Argo is a human male and the father to many children throughout his kingdom. History Before the campaign Artor Drakkon was once a great warrior, people called him a hero. He was a soldier who was said to of fought countless battles and immerged from each one victorious. The truth was Artor relied on his fellow soldiers to survive battles and took the credit for their victories because they usually ended up dead. Artor's kingdom Nulot started a war with the kingdom Argo that lasted countless years. In the climax of their final battle, Artor hid while every other soldier fought. When things started to heat up Artor fled into Argo to find a new hiding spot. While he was running he bumped into a man knocking him over. Artor's sword accidentally pierced the man's heart killing him. That man was Argo's king. Artor had accidentally won the battle, but when he left he discovered that Argo had released sorcerers with incredible power that wiped out both armies. Other sorcerers were sent to Nulot and destroyed it. This left Artor as the only remaining citizen of Nulot and with Argo completely defenseless Artor claimed the title of king. Artor ruled over the kingdom for countless years and met a woman named Jenivar Pella. The two fell in love and Jenivar quickly became his queen. They had a child named Areon who aspired to be a hero just like his father. The more time Jenivar spent with Artor though, the more she realized how horrible of a person he was. Artor's power had gone to his head and he treated his people cruelly. Jenivar watched time and time again as Artor abused his people. Eventually, she had enough and attempted to kill Artor. She drew a dagger on him and he turned it on her and stabbed her through the heart killing her in front of their son. Appearance Artor is described as a gluttonous king. He has grown so fat he needs assistance to stand and walk. He has long unkept hair along with a beard with the same traits. He spends almost all of his time on his throne in a robe and his crown. Gallery Artwork Artor Drakkon Pixel Art.png|Pixel art of Artor by Myst. Artor Drakkon Pixel Art (prime).png|Pixel art of Artor in his prime by Myst. Artor Drakkon Pixel Art (prime (with helmet)).png|Pixel art of Artor in his prime wearing his helmet by Myst. Artor Drakkon Pixel Art (soldier).png|Pixel art of Artor as a Nulot soldier by Myst. Artor Drakkon Pixel Art (soldier (with helmet)).png|Pixel art of Artor as a Nulot soldier wearing his helmet by Myst. Misc Young Artor Drakkon.jpg|Artor in his prime. Victims * Jenivar Drakkon Trivia * Artor's character is inspired by King Arthur Pendragon with the personality of Jabba the Hutt. * Myst originally wanted Artor to be the character he played as during the campaign. Artor was originally drastically different. Back then Myst did not have a clear understanding of Dungeons & Dragons and wanted his character to be a kryptonian. When he was told no by the Dungeon Master, he made a human male named Arthor Kryptonian so it would be "A. Kryptonian". Myst later made Kree Amman as his character and changed Arthor Kryptonian to Artor Drakkon and made him Kree's father. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Red hair Category:Blue eyes Category:Common speakers